scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Six
, season 2, episode 7. Army personnel , season 3, episode 12. | affiliation= Mr. B; Mystery Inc.; Fort Knox | alignment= Good | firstapp= : }} The Secret Six is a litter of Golden Retriever puppies owned by Mr. B. Their mother is Crissie. Members * Bling-Bling * Maize * 14-Karat * Jingle * Flax * Knox History ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two They were stolen by Scar and Skull while the Cat Creature distracted everyone at a dog show taking Scooby-Doo with them. Scooby got them out, but the pups kept wandering around and found small cars that Scooby used a remote-control to escape. They hid in a cave untill a train came by forcing them to flee, but fell into the river. They were saved at the last minute by the gang and returned to the dog show where the Cat Creature was caught. Meadow wanted the Secret Six out of the way so her own dog wouldn't have to compete with them. Season three Mr. B used his dog show winnings a buy a farm, where the Secret Six went to stay. They helped Mystery Inc. in the case of the Demon Farmer by leading them to a door to a secret lab which code was on their numbered collars, inside was where Mr. B's farm hand, Jonas Sulk, worked on a secret popcorn-on-the-cob formula. Neville Poppenbacher (disguised as the Demon Farmer) was trying to get the puppies for the code to the lab and steal Jonas's secret formula. , season 3, episode 6. All six pups (without their mother) left the farm to train at Fort Knox. When Scooby and the gang visited, they were searched because of a security increase brought on by the Gold Monster, who had appeared in the gold storage room and turned two guards into gold statues. After Shaggy and Scooby had gone to sleep, they were awakened by cannons firing and noticed that the Secret Six were gone. They went to look for them, only to run into the Gold Monster. After they got away, they discovered that the Secret Six had returned to their beds, but they had dirt on their paws. The puppies went with Shaggy and Scooby to investigate Travis Knox's T-shirt shop and the Gold-Ade Bottling Plant. When they came back, they found the rest of the gang being chased by the Gold Monster. 14-Karat tried to attack him, but this just caused him to get transformed into a gold statue. The other puppies repelled the monster by flinging dough at him and dumping lard in his path, causing him to trip and slide away. The gang went to the gold room to search for clues. The puppies revealed a hole in the wall. However, when the gang tried to explore it, the Gold Monster started punching the wall and caused a cave-in, trapping Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, and Fred Jones in the tunnel. The puppies rescued them by crawling through the air vents and bringing them shovels so that they could dig out of the tunnel. After some digging, Velma discovered that the tunnel would've ended at the Gold-Ade factory; someone was trying to break ''out of Fort Knox, not in. When the Gold Monster was caught, he was revealed to be Drill Sergeant Payne, who had trained the six pups to secretly dig a tunnel so he could get out of Fort Knox and take over the Gold-Ade Bottling Plant. His petrification power was really just Shutdown Goo, which peeled right off, returning 14-Karat to normal. The Secret Six were given medals for rescuing Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Appearances * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 207. ** 306. (no lines) ** 312. (no lines) Notes/trivia * The name might be based off Enid Blyton's Secret Seven. * Although unable to properly talk, in Homeward Hound, they revealed potential by managing to say "Doo" at the end, along with Scooby's sign off. * It's unknown who the father is, but is most likely a Golden Retriever like Crissie. References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Dogs Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Pets * Category:Victims Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? recurring characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 characters